


"HIJO..... MÍO"  [Steve/Tony]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido +18Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Seve Rogers / Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 9





	"HIJO..... MÍO"  [Steve/Tony]

  
**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a el Maestro Stan Lee

 **User** : @Ramc95

 **Pareja** : Steve Rogers/ Anthony Stark

 **Anime/Saga/Comic:** Avengers

 **Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

 **Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas   
Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

**"HIJO..... MIO"**

  
Ah, Ah, Ah, mas.- gemía un muchacho de quince primaveras llamado Anthony Rogers Stark mientras su padre embestía furiosamente a su hijo un precioso Omega de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate. 

STEVE ROGERS CONOCIO A SU PAREJA CUANDO TENIA QUINCE AÑOS. TOMO A SU OMEGA ESE MISMO DIA Y LO MARCO COMO SUYO, YA SE SABIA TODOS CUAN CELOSOS ERAN LOS ALFAS AL CONOCER A SU PAREJA.

EL OMEGA DE CABELLOS CASTAÑOS Y OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE LLAMADO HOWARD STARK, TIEMPO DESPUES DIO A LUZ A SU PRIMOGENITO LO MALO FUE QUE ESTE MURIO EN EL PARTO. 

El Alfa destrozado crio a su hijo con amor y devoción, pero el pequeño llego a una edad donde afloraron sus verdaderos genes "OMEGA" su amor de padre se convirtió en algo mas.

Mientras crecía el Omega se parecía a su "MADRE" y esto aumento sus celos de "PADRE". Cuando este cumplió los trece años y experimento por primera vez su celo no dudo en ningún momento en reclamarlo como suyo y lo marco, ahora con quince años el Omega era toda una preciosidad, sus curvas que invitaban al pecado, sus labios como el rojo fuego, su trasero tan abultado y esponjoso, esos preciosos ojos color chocolate lo hacían perder la locura.

Papi, Papi. - gemía el Omega en su cuarto llamando a su Alfa, este posteriormente abrió la puerta estrepitosamente para inhalar el excitante aroma que emanaba del Omega y se éxito por lo delicioso de su olor.

Tomo a su hijo en brazos mientras este se restregaba en el y lloriqueaba, lo llevo a su cuarto y allí lo recostó desnudándolo y desnudándose. 

Tan mojado y necesitado estaba el Omega que no dudo ni un segundo en complacerlo *beso su cuello* mientras el Omega abría las piernas dándole acceso, se posiciono entre las tersas y preciosas piernas y el Omega lloroso le suplicaba por su toque.

*Papi tócame aquí- tomo su mano y la llevo a su mojada entrada *eso quieres precioso* sonreía lujuriosamente *ah, si papi* gimió cuando insertó un dedo en ella y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo rápidamente *ah, mas papi*.

Bien precioso voltéate le ordenó con voz ronca por la excitación.

Así papi? .- dijo volteándose alzando su colita restregándola en el grueso pene de su padre *ju, ju, muchacho lujurioso* palmeo su trasero, eso consiguió que gimiera escandalosamente el Omega *ah, mas papi* y el Alfa gustosamente complació el Omega. 

Cuando ambas "mejillas" se encontraban rojas el Alfa las abrió admirando su entrada al paraíso, no dudo ni dos veces y recostó al Omega en la cama con el trasero al aire y entro completamente en su hijo empezando el vaivén salvaje que hacia gozar a ambos *ah, mas, mas* gemía el Omega rogando por más y gustoso su Padre y Alfa lo hizo gozar toda la noche. 

  
**"ALGUNOS LO LLAMAN INCESTO YO LO LLAMO AMOR"**


End file.
